The Meilin Collection
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: *Songs Fics* All About Li Meilin. Have song requests? Send them my way. Please R+R.
1. Default Chapter

Here is my collection of short song fics about Meilin! I hope you like it!

(I don't own any of the songs! Except the one I made in the third chapter!! So please don't sue! None of them are mine!!! I don't have any money to spare!! I need it for Christmas presents!)

Chapter One

We Want What We Can't Have

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

^ The door behind me closes-   
I know for sure this chapter's over   
I'll never more see my reflection in her loving eyes^

I looked out the window slowly, knowing it would cause me pain, knowing that my tears would fall.

I could taste the bitter sweetness of my salty tears as they fall slowly down my flushed cheeks. He hugged her.

Her, not me. It was always her never me. 

My insides wanted to scream and hate her but how could you hate her? How could you hate Sakura?

I couldn't hate someone who made him happy, someone who made him smile those rare smiles. But of course I wished it was me who could make him feel that way. I wished it was me in his arms, not her.

^A million times before I've seen   
When opposites attract to me   
The flame burns uncontrollably but soon the fire dies   
But I'm not sure what I'm asking for -   
Why if I want love do I beg for more? ^

They walked beside each other, still not knowing of their love for each other, but I knew. I just wanted to leave that window, I want to stop looking. I just want to disappear but my body doesn't move and I keep on watching. I keep breaking my own heart more. I keep causing my self more tears.

There was only one reason for my pain… it was myself. It was myself because I kept holding on I kept dreaming. I kept wanting more…

^ Guess we always want what we can't get   
Love just strikes us blind   
But in the end, we always get what we can't want   
You'd have thought we'd have learned   
But we fall for it every time ^

They say love is blind man or how ever it goes, guess it means the same thing that you always want what you can't have and are always blind for the things in front of you.

I was blind; because I didn't see my friendship with him I only saw my needs for him to love me back. I was selfish and childish even stupid at time. Chasing him around like a lovesick puppy and hanging on to him like a leech, knowing that he loved her the whole time.

I knew I could not compete against love, if only that arrow had hit me and not her. But then what would have happened? Life and destiny would have to change courses. Where would I be than living a loveless life with someone who didn't love me?

They say everything happens for a reason, I know this well but I guess I can't help but cry. To taste those salty painless tears.

^ It turns me on if she's unreachable or dangerous   
When what I need and what I lust   
Are completely different things   
How many times have I let love slip through my fingers   
Chasing after promises I know will never keep? ^

You know I realized that I was stuck in a dream my whole life with him. A dream that never would come true.  It sometimes makes me wonder why I went on dreaming. I knew I wanted to dream about my future and the person I would love. I could picture him in my mind holding me, kissing me and loving me. 

I wish I had realized before that it was not him who I was dreaming of but someone I would hopefully meet in my future. I guess life always throws you things that you think you can't handle but then some how you find that strength to pull threw.

I don't know where I'm getting my strength but some how I will manage. Li Meilin is not down for the count just yet! Life can't bring me down!

^ But I don't know why I can't let go-   
When my heart says yes   
But my mind screams no^

Life will go on! And I will let! What has happen and what is going to happen is up to me!

I'm in charge of my life and I refuse to be crying all the time! I refuse to just turn in all my hope for love! I will find someone who loves me mark my words I will!!! I know I will!

And I know I can! Life always throws stones your way but you can miss them, but only if you just don't give up!

Ok, maybe it is something like that, but doesn't matter! I still have my hope! No matter if the sayings don't go with it!

^ I've been looking all my life for answers   
Questions of the heart I've got to ask him (it is really her but changed it to fit)

Does he (she) exist or does he (she) not? I wonder...   
And so my search for him (her) goes on and on and on ^

I can see it now, a huge beautiful gown with long white lace. Cherry blossoms and peonies floating amongst the wind.  With soft music played by a harp and piano. 

It will be so beautiful.  Everything will be perfect, like a wedding in heaven. Everything will be so kawaii.

I'm not turning in or giving up! He will always be in my heart… forever

^ But I don't know why I can't let go-   
when my heart says yes   
but my mind screams no ^

Forever… as my friend. But I have to get going! Can't wait to tell Tomoyo-chan of my plans! Their wedding is going to be so kawaii! But first I have to do something.

I ran out the door quickly to the young card captors hugging them both, "Hey guys I wanted to say that I'm going to Tomoyo's house! I will be back tomorrow! I have a lot to tell her!"

"Kawaii!!!!!" I yelled running away from them.

Guess life always throws things at you that you can't have. But everything has a purpose in life. You'll never know what will happen. 

I kept running from the two confused card captors with the plans of their wedding fresh in my mind.

I felt the soft wind blowing cherry blossoms and peonies, just like in my daydream and I knew it wouldn't just be a dream. It would be real. 

^Guess we always want what we can't get   
Will I be running around chasing love   
'Till I lose my mind?   
We always get what we can't want   
Does anybody - anyone at all feel the same?^

Guess we always want what we can't get but we live and we learn! I might be searching for love for a while. But I'm putting that on hold for now because I have a wedding to plan!

How did you like it??? The song is by Nelson (have no clue who that is but I came across the lyrics and decided to write a song fic) any way hope you liked it!!! Please R+R!!!


	2. I Can't Give It Any More

The song if by Pet Shop Boys and it is from an anime show, which I don't yet. If you do please email me! Hope you like this chapter! Chapter Two 

I Don't Know What You Want But I Can't Give It Any More

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^
    
    ^Did you get what you want?
    
    Do you know what it is?
    
    Do you care?
    
    Is he better than me?
    
    Was it your place or his? ^
    
    Why does it hurt so much! I knew they loved each other! I knew that they would one day get married but it still hurts!
    
    It still makes me want to die inside! Why did this have to happen to me???
    
    Why…….????
    
    ~"Ok, the engagement is off." 
    
    "I said I would break it when you found someone you loved. I'm going to Tomoyo's house." ~
    
    I ran so fast to her house, crying the whole way. You loved her and I knew she loved you back even if she didn't see it yet. I wanted to go home, I wanted to just run.
    
    I wanted to say it never happened and let all that pain go away….
    
    ^Who was there?
    
    Did you think it was wrong?
    
    Do you find that it's worse?
    
    Than it was?
    
    Has it gone on too long?
    
    Do you mind that it hurts me?
    
    Because
    
    You're breaking my heart ^
    
    I'm dying slowly inside, slowly… My heart is in pieces my mind shattered. My world came crashing down today? I wish some one could help me, show me that way….
    
    My tears fell in the ocean, not mixing because they are one in the same. The ocean is a salty mess my tears a salty bliss. I wonder if others salty tears were mixed in this ocean water like mine.
    
    I wonder if they were feeling the same. The ocean much have been filled with salty tears, of loved ones feelings pain…
    
    ^ I don't know what you want
    
    But I can't give it any more
    
    I don't know what you want
    
    But I can't give it any more
    
    You're breaking my heart ^
    
    Wasn't me who was your company? Wasn't me who helped you along the way? Wasn't me who was your first friend?
    
    Wasn't it me? Say it was true, I was always there for you as you were for me but now it seems different as if it were never meant to be… As if it never happened because it wasn't real, I don't know what I'm saying, thinking or even how I feel…
    
    I can't give you want you want, I can't be your wondering shoulder. I can't be the one for you…
    
    ^ Was it cracking the code
    
    Or just filling in time?
    
    Was that all?
    
    So then why'd you go back
    
    To the scene of the crime?
    
    Did he call?
    
    Shall I take further blame ^
    
    Was it really true? Of just a dream? Did you really leave me for her? Did our past mean anything at all? Would you even care if I tripped and fall?
    
    Would it really matter if this was a dream? Filled with tears and torment with nothing, as it seems.
    
    Why can't you be with me instead of her? Why can't you just realize all the pain I hurt? Why can't fantasies really become real? Why can't I just say what I really feel?
    
    Why is life so cruel that's the way it seems because everything I feel and think is only a dream?
    
    Why does life always have to be this way? Why can't true love grow and stay?
    
    ^ Or another assault on how
    
    It was
    
    Then we'll get to the fact
    
    That it's always my fault just
    
    Because
    
    You're breaking my heart^
    
    My heart is slowly breaking in to different part. I just wish you could have seen what I was at the start. How I felt and who I loved, why could it be me you dreamed of?
    
    Why does life always have to be this way? Why can't true love grow and even stay? Why can't any thing be real and understand what I think and feel?
    
    Please, let my dream come true and let me just love you…
    
    But I know I can't give you what you want, only see can do that, only she knows the real you…
    
    ^ I don't know what you want
    
    But I can't give it any more
    
    I don't know what you want
    
    But I can't give it any more
    
    You're breaking my heart
    
    I don't know what you want
    
    But I can't give it any more
    
    I don't know what you want
    
    But I can't give it any more
    
    You're breaking my heart ^
    
    I can't give you what you want… I can't even think for my self and what I want. I can't do anything all I can do it sing… I can't give you what you want, I can't give it any more…
    
    ^ Don't know what you want
    
    Don't know what you want ^
    
    I can't even live on… I can't even sing this song… my life is incomplete but I will not give in to defeat! If she makes your life complete and she rocks your world. Than let it be that way. I will be strong and even pass the time because I will still love you no matter what happens, no matter what the cause…
    
    I'm guessing love can grow and maybe even stay no matter if you love me back…
    
    I will always love even though I can't give you what you want… as long as your quite happy I can't even begin. She can make your life complete and as your friend…
    
    I will let that be and let you live your life.
    
    Good luck, so long…
    
    Ok, might be confusing but I don't care! Personally I liked this one better than any of my other Meilin fanfics! So did you like it? I'm going to write a song for Meilin in the next chapter, which some of the things I used in here. 


	3. Video

Hohohoho!!! I thought this song would be perfect for Meilin! No more sappy stuff about her losing Syaoran to Sakura!! Hehe the song is Video by India Arie! Hope you like it!! Please R+R!!!!

Video

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Lyrics~

"Talking"

^Actions^

Meilin slowly gets up on the stage. "Hey all, I'm not your average girl on your video…"

"Let's rock!"

~ Sometimes I shave my legs and sometimes I don't  
Sometimes I comb my hair and sometimes I won't  
Depending on the way the wind blows I might even paint my toes  
It really just depends on whatever feels good in my soul  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel ~

^Meilin walks across the stage with the microphone in her hand. And jumps off the stage and now she is walking threw the mall with bags in her hand. ^ (ok, this is a music video kk??)

~Because I am a queen  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Meilin Li ~ (it is suppose to be India Arie but I changed it to Meilin Li)

^Walks into hair place and comes out with red highlights at the end of her ponytails. ^

^She looks in the mirror and sings^

~ When I look in the mirror the only one there is me  
Every freckle on my face is where it's supposed to be  
And I know our creator didn't make no mistakes on me  
My feet, my thighs, my lips, my eyes I'm lovin' what I see~

^Jumps back and is on the stage again ^

~ I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel ^Throws dress into the crowd^  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
Because I am a queen~

^Jumps off the stage and ends up at a party dressed in a hot short red dress ^

~ I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Meilin Li  
Am I less of a lady If I don't wear panty hoes? ~

^Spins around and ends up on the beach with some friends. She takes off her shoes and runs towards the ocean ^

~ My mama said ain't what she wears but, what she knows  
But, I've drawn a conclusion, it's all and illusion confusions the name of the game  
A misconception, a vast deception  
Something's gotta change  
Don't be offended this is all my opinion  
ain't nothing that I'm sayin law~

^Meilin jumps in the ocean, not caring that her clothes are wet ^

~ This is a true confession of a life learned lesson I was sent here to share wit ya'll  
So get in where you fit in go on and shine  
Free your mind, nows the time  
Put your salt on the shelf  
Go head and love yourself  
Cuz everything's gonna be all right~

^Gets out of the water and spins around ending up on the stage again dressed in a short leather red mini skirt and red tank top ^

~ I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
Because I am a queen~

^Meilin reaches in her pocket and throws out a bunch of money ^

(Jumps me want the money!!! )

^She ends up in at the part again walking threw the crowd. ^

~ I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Meilin Li  
Keep your fancy drinks and your expensive minks  
I don't need that to have a good time  
Keep your expensive car and your Caviar~

~Starts to dance with five other girls ~ (remember pretend this is a music video!)

~ All I need is my guitar  
Keep your krystyle and your pistol  
I'd rather have a pretty piece of Crystal  
Don't need your silicone I prefer my own  
What God gave me is just fine ~

^Keeps dancing and five boys join in ^

~ I'm not the average girl from your video  
and I ain't built like a supermodel  
But, I Learned to love myself unconditionally  
Because I am a queen  
I'm not the average girl from your video  
My worth is not determined by the price of my clothes  
No matter what I'm wearing I will always be Meilin Li~

^Meilin is on the stage and she bows as every one claps ^

I think this song fits Meilin perfectly!!! I love the song, the lyrics are true as well!! I hope you liked it!!!! Please R+R and tell me what you think!!!!


	4. I'm With You

Here is another Meilin song fic!!!! This is dedicated to Sakilin!! Who gave me the idea to write this! Check out her work, her s/n is Cherry-Princess! She's a great writer!!!!

I'm With You

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

^Lyrics^

(Flash Back)

Meilin's POV

"Do you really think you need more?"

I nodded, "Just give me the drink. This is how it goes, I pay you money you give me alcohol."

"I know, but that's a lot for your age."

"What can I say I'm depressed! Cancel that drink. Here's your money." I said throwing it on the table and leaving into the rain.

I didn't bother to pull my hood up. I just let the rainfall down my cheeks, as if I were crying but I'm too strong to cry.

I stood at the bridge just looking down in to the water, ~I know I could jump this, that wouldn't help any. I wouldn't make me feel better to die… alone. ~

^ I'm standing on the bridge 

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd

Be here by now ^

Flashes of lightning colored the sky but nothing could faze me, not now not ever.

("Syaoran-kun…."

Syaoran screamed for her, he held her and kissed her tears away. )

He held her… that green-eyed girl who held his future in his hands. Who held my future in her hands… He choose her, I knew it from the beginning. I knew it.

^ There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound

Isn't anyone trying to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home? ^

I looked down at the water again and saw my reelection, and realized that it was not rain falling from cheeks it was tears. The salty demons from hell.

He would never come for me; he is not my prince on a white horse. He was hers all hers and no one else's. She's not dense as people say; she knows that his feelings are growing as hers are as well.

He wouldn't run for me… he wouldn't save me… I'm alone.

^ It's damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you ^

I started to walk again, threw the rain, threw the storm. Not knowing where I was, not knowing where I was going. I want to die… I want to leave this hell… I just want to give up! Is that to much to ask??

I'm left alone in this world! To watch them, them be together while I'm alone! How can my future turn out like this? Where is my Prince??? Why isn't he here??

I pounded the ground, knowing it wouldn't help. I'm alone!

^ I'm looking for a place

Searching for a face

Is anybody here I know ^

I felt my tears mix with the rain; I felt my body drain its energy… I felt like time had stopped as people just walked past me with their umbrellas over their heads.

I felt like a piece of paper on the ground. People seem to notice it but just step on it, because it is none important to them. It means nothing… it's just a simple piece of paper…

^ Cause nothing is going right

And everything's a mess

And know one likes to be alone

Isn't anyone trying to fine me?

Won't somebody come take me home? ^

I got up slowly, and sat on the playground's swing. No one cared, no one ever did… Was this how life really was???

Out of all the sun light there was more rain, there was more pain and coldness… Where no one cared… Where no one even mattered. 

I'm alone, I'm scared and no one cares… Where's the shoulder to cry on? Where's the friend to talk to??

^ It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't who you are but I

I'm with you

I'm with you ^

~Maybe I should have stayed at the bar, at least there some one cared about me… Someone talked to me and listened. But that is his job… ~I thought bitterly.

… But at least he was there. At least I could talk to him even if he was paid to do talk to people while they spent their last pennies.

So this is what giving up feels like… 

^ Why is everything so confusing?

Maybe I'm just out of my mind

Yeah, yeah ^

I looked at my watch, midnight. "Why did I care about the time? No one cares! No one is looking! Why can't I just say I'm alone and believe it??"

"Because some one is here for you."

I felt the rain stop hitting my face and I looked up, ~the young man from the bar. ~

I just sat there, ~wasn't I suppose to be alone? Hating the world? He messed up the balance… ~

^ It's damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you ^

"Come on let me get you dried up."

I looked up at him, "I… i…"

~Why weren't words coming out? Why wasn't I saying I had no money to pay him to listen to me? Why wasn't I pulling away from him? Why was I following him?? ~

I followed his led, I went into his apartment. I wore his clothes, and held his cup of coffee… ~why??~

^ Take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you ^

"You… I…" I desperately tried to say something. He only smiled, he only saved me… he only made me feel better.

I heard a ruff and I turned around to a big white dog… I whispered in my head, ~my prince with a white horse, well dog. Close enough. ~

I turned to him saying the only words I could muster, "Thank you."

^ Take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are but I

I'm with you ^

~I guess we are not alone in the world, no matter what we think… ~

The end, how did you like it? I personally like this a lot! I'm so glad you gave me the idea to use this song Sakilin!!! You're a genius! It was quite romantic don't you think? Yes, I know the next song to use in the next chapter! It is sort of a continuance of this chapter! Hope you liked this chapter!!! Please R+R!! Hey, guess even Meilin find her Prince.

Hehe the song is I'm With You by Avril Lavinge!! I love her music! If you don't then to bad I guess your missing out, but that's my opinion. Don't flame because of my opinion, that's not nice. Because I listen to everyone else's opinions, with out a work spoken.


	5. Rainy Day Man

Well this is the continuance of the last chapter, about Meilin's prince!!! Hope you like it!!! Please R+R!!!

Rainy Day Man

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

^Lyrics^

(Flash Back)

Meilin's POV!

^When I think about the first time  
I thought I'd found someone who cared for me  
but things were not as they appeared to be^

I woke up next you again, and I always think it is a dream. I always think that I'm going to wake up alone. But your deep blue eyes always open; always make me know that things are true.

You know when ever I'm walking Snow Ball, your dog, my dog, our dog I guess. I always think about you, I think about how you saved me… A girl you didn't know.

I wonder if you know how much I love you. How much I think about you.

I wonder if you realize how much a treasure your words, your hugs and kisses.

But I don't need to wonder, because I know you know. I know that you love me, because you tell me. Because you show me. I know… that I never need to wonder… but I do but you always seem to stop my thoughts by your sweet lips.

I love you…

^ Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside  
Rainy day man^

Do you remember that time? Well of course you do, the time you met me. Seems like it was way in the past not a few years ago. Don't you remember that moment? I do, I remember. I will never forget. You were my prince. You are my prince. You will always be my prince. I hope you know that. 

^ Ever since I can remember  
Just like a brother you've been strong and true  
always been the one to see me through^

As the sunlight hits my face and Snow Ball pulls me towards you, I still wonder if this is just a dream and I died that night, alone in the rain.

But when you hold me close, I know that it was not a dream. That I'm here in your arms. That your mine and I'm yours.

^ Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man

Always been the one to see me through ^ 

"Hmm do you remember that time."

"How can I forget?"

"I wonder…"

"No more wondering." He said kissing me.

That's how our conversations end, that's how they begin. Hand in hand we walk down the street together. I know miracles don't come true or that's what I thought been then I met him, He met me, we met. Were are together, were are married, were are in love…

^Rainy day man  
On your shoulder I cried  
When my first brush with love  
Left me shaking inside^

I guess standing here talking to my best friend Sakura and Tomoyo as our husbands talk, sometimes seems like a dream. I think that putting a plate on my stomach and watching it bounce up and down as our baby kicks might seem like a dream.

But I always need to realize that it is true… 

He is my prince with a white dog, we met in a beautiful bar on a rainy day when I was depressed. That our story might seem not like a dream come true that it should have been a white horse and it should have been sunny and we should have met on a beautiful beach and not a bar, but how can we pick a choose?

^Rainy day man  
You're much more than a friend  
I would give anything  
Just to see you again  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man  
Rainy day man^ Well how did you like it??? I hope you did like it! I liked this story, especially the end. Well please R+R!! If you want to of course! Meilin Rules! Opps, oh yeah. The song is from Sailor Moon. Episode 58 I think. It's about Lita and Ken. 


	6. Bare Naked

Dedicated to Sakilin!! Who came me the idea to write this song fic! Hope you liked it! Check out her work, s/n Cherry-Princess!! Please R+R!!!

Bare Naked

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

Meilin's POV
    
    ^ Do you ever have that dream
    
    Where you're walking naked down the street
    
    And everyone just stares
    
    Do you ever feel so deep?
    
    That you speak your mind
    
    To put others straight to sleep
    
    You wonder if anybody cares
    
    Sometimes I think I'm the only one
    
    Whose day turned out unlike it had begun^

Oh, no another day has come. Another day has yet to begin. Why does the morning have to be so cheery when it only brings pain?

Please, say that it's not Monday when I have to go to work. When I have to see Sakura and Syaoran looking at wedding pictures. When I have to see Tomoyo kissing Eriol as he puts his hand on her stomach feeling the baby kicking inside.

Please, say that I don't have to walk down the street and see couples lined up. To see a sunny day, while I'm gloomy.
    
    ^And I feel bare naked
    
    And I just can't take it
    
    I'm getting jaded
    
    No I just can't fake it anymore
    
    'Cuz I'm bare naked
    
    And I know life's what you make it
    
    Wish I could float away

To some other day^

Please, tell me! It's not another day where my boss is yelling and my mother calls. When my friends ask 'how's was your day?'

Please say that it's the weekend and I can sit on my couch watching chick flicks that make me cry.

Please remind me why I'm here? Still in Japan? Why am I not sullen at home? Please remind me!
    
    ^You ever go downstairs to start your day
    
    but your car's not there
    
    Yeah you know the joke's on you
    
    You ever try your luck with a pickup line
    
    But you just sucked
    
    You tell yourself it wasn't you
    
    And I know it's hard to hold it inside

It's days like these I run and hide^

Please say I'm not dressed up for work? And picking up the mail? Please tell me why I'm waving happily at people when I should be jealous when I should be sad and unhappy.

Please remind me why I hate Monday's so bad? Please remind why I'm happy yet sad inside? Please remind me why I'm waiting for something, for someone.

Please remind me why I don't envy Sakura and Tomoyo? Please remind me why… things are like they are. Remind me why my feelings are mixed up?
    
    ^ When I feel bare-naked
    
    And I just can't take it
    
    I'm getting jaded
    
    No I just can't fake it anymore
    
    'Cuz I'm bare naked
    
    And I know life's what you make it
    
    Wish I could float away

to some other day^

Please remind me why I feel bare-naked. Why the world is spinning, and my heart is acheing.

Please remind me why I feel empty when I should be full??

Why is my day going fast? Why is my day filled with mix emotions? Why am I even out of bed?
    
    ^ It's all a state of mind
    
    But I don't mind trying to find a way
    
    To keep my head above the mess I make
    
    What the world creates
    
    Sometimes it feels so good to let it all fall^
    
    Please tell me why I'm exited waiting at an airport? Please remind me why I'm here. Why am I waiting? Why is my heart starting to finally fill up??
    
    Why is my world spinning? And why I feel as if I'm naked, as if I'm a glass half full?
    
    ^ As the world fall
    
    I may fall
    
    we all may fall
    
    and then the world comes tumbling
    
    down down down down down ^
    
    Why is it I feel confused when the people surround me, walking past towards their loved ones. Was my mind playing a trick on me, was I really thinking someone for me would appear and hug me?
    
    Was my mind just saying, 'he will come out' when I don't know who he is?
    
    Why am I bare-naked? Why am I half filled?
    
    ^ I'm bare naked
    
    And I just can't take it
    
    I'm getting jaded
    
    No I just can't fake it anymore
    
    'Cuz I'm bare naked
    
    And I know life's what you make it
    
    Wish I could float away
    
    to some other day^

I looked around listening for my named to be called, wondering if it was really just a dream. Only a mind trick on me…

"Meilin! Over here!"

"Your finally back!" I yelled throwing my arms around him.

That's why my days were a daze, that's why I felt empty but now full. 

"I was only gone for a week."

"It seemed much longer to me. I'm glad you back. I missed you so much."

He smiled, "Let's go eat I'm starving."

I smiled, "Yeah, lets go eat."

We walked hand in hand and maybe as people watched they would see my ring shine brighter today…
    
    ^ When I feel... feel (bare naked)... feel
    
    When I feel...

Yeah no no no...^

Did you like it? Was it confusing? It might have been see Meilin was bare-naked and half full because her husband, not Syaoran, was out of town for a week. So she was lost, so her thoughts were mixed up. Any way, hoped you liked it!!! Yeah, I wrote three chapters all ready today for The Meilin Collection! Please R+R!!

The song is Bare-Naked by Jennifer Love Hewitt!!! Hope you liked this chapter!!


	7. Wait For Me AKA Penny For Your Thoughts

This song was a request from Cherry-Princess!! Hope you like the chapter, and yes I am looking for more song requests!! Also does any one know of any good Touya/Meilin fics?? And does any one know any good duet songs?? Please email me if you do!! The song is Wait for Me by Rebecca St. James.

Wait For Me AKA Penny For Your Thoughts

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

^Darling did you know that I  
I dream about you  
Waiting for the look in your eyes  
When we meet for the first time^ Meilin's POV 

~When will I find the right guy? Will he ever find me? Why am I the only one left alone… ~

I sighed looking at a couple holding each other for warmth. ~Why am I always left alone? When will my prince come?? ~

I shivered as the cold wind flowed against my cheeks making my cheeks become a light pink color, "I guess I should be getting home…waiting never seems to help me find someone right for me."

^ Darling did you know that I  
I pray about you  
Praying that you will hold on  
Keep your loving eyes only for me^

I turned to the river one last time throwing a penny in wishing childishly, like the peen would grant my wish.

Walking home slowly I heard a soft sound of music, and I could barely make out the lyrics, ^"I am waiting for. Praying for you, darling. Wait for me, too. Wait for me as I wait for you." ^  
  


I knew the song, it was a song that told my life and my sorrows I began to sing with it slowly not realizing the man who played the violin was watching me, ^" I am waiting for. Praying for you, darling. Wait for me too. Wait for me, as I wait for you. Darling, wait." ^

I heard the soft sounds of the violin in the background but didn't think any thing of it and kept singing with all of my heart, ^" Darling did you know I dream about life together. Knowing it will be forever. I'll be yours and you'll be mine. And darling when I say. 'Til death do us part. I'll mean it with all of my heart. Now and always, faithful to you." ^

I finally realized the man playing the violin and smiled as I kept singing, ^" Now I know you may have made mistakes. But there's forgiveness and a second chance. So wait for me darling  
Wait for me… Wait for me…" ^

He clapped and put his violin up, "You're a beautiful singer."

"Thanks." I said blushing slightly, "You're a good violinist."

He started to walk away but stopped, "Here."

He said handing me a penny and started walking away again. I smiled, "Thanks!"

He winked at me leaving me to my thoughts, "Guess, there is hope for me."

I turned around and made up my mind, "Hey violinist guy! You want to go for coffee or something?"

"Sure." He said as we walked together.

"Thanks for the penny. You're really sweet."

"Well, every body needs a guardian angel. It was about time you got one. I hope your wish does come true."

"I think it all ready has." I said taking his hand and walking with him.

^ Now I know you may have made mistakes. But there's forgiveness and a second chance. So wait for me darling  
Wait for me… Wait for me… ^

Hehe I will call this Wait For Me, AKA A Penny For Your Thoughts!! ^^ Well please R+R!!! All requests are welcome! I still have a few more requests to fill so don't worry if you don't see your song chapter yet! R+R!  
  



	8. Happy Go Lucky

Well, the next chapter of Meilin Collection is up!! Thanks for all the request, I'm still looking for more so if you want to request something please R+R and tell me the song and artist. Here is Happy Go Lucky by Steps, Requested by Destiny's Angel. Thanks!

Happy Go Lucky

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

(Author Talking)

"Li Meilin, please come to the stage," the announcer called as a young woman with long black hair and deep ruby eyes came to the stage.

"I'm going to sing a song called Happy Go Lucky."

The music started to play softly in the background and young women searched the crowd looking for something she didn't know…yet. Her eyes met a pair of deep hazel ones.
    
    "^Love, all my love was yours. Of this I was so sure. I guess I never saw it coming baby. But now I'm over the surprise, I'm wearing this disguise. So everyone can think I'm having fun baby. The world only sees me smiling. My pillow knows the truth at night, 'cause that's where I hide my sorrow. ^"
    
    A certain amber eyed man's face filled Meilin's head as she kept singing never leaving her eye contact with the hazel eyed man, "^And they call me happy go lucky. They don't know my heart is dying inside. A smile's a frown turned upside down. I do my happy go lucky so well. I'm even fooling myself." ^
    
    Meilin looked out the window seeing rain falling from the sky and looked back at the crowd, "^But now I've put it to the test. I know it's for the best. In fact it's good you walked out on me baby. I, I've learned how to survive. Without you in my life. So why am I still talking 'bout you baby,
    
    The world only sees me smiling. My pillow knows the truth every night,
    
    'Cause that's where I hide my sorrow. ^"
    
    The amber eyed man left her thoughts walking away with a certain green eyed woman and two beautiful children following behind, ^" And they call me happy go lucky. They don't know my heart is dying inside. A smile's a frown turned upside down. I do my happy go lucky so well,
    
    I'm even fooling myself. All my love yours. I guess I was so sure. ^"
    
    A tear slide down Meilin's cheek but she simply brushed it away, ^" When I see the morning light. I put on this façade. It's all I have to protect my pride. It's all I've got, this smile is all I've got. ^"
    
    She sung the last lyrics losing eye contact with the young man, ^" And they call me happy go lucky. They don't know my heart is dying inside. A smile's a frown turned upside down. I do my happy go lucky so well.
    
    I'm even fooling myself. ^"
    
    Meilin bowed and the clapping was only a faint sound in the background, as she grabbed her raincoat walking into the rain, closing her eyes, and breathing the in cold air.
    
    She felt the rain suddenly stop pouring down on her and she opened her eyes seeing a pair of hazel eyes, "Hey, happy go lucky. Are you sure your over him?"
    
    Meilin only nodded.
    
    "Well, if you're up to it how about a cup of coffee."
    
    Meilin smiled a true smile, "Sure, why not."
    
    "Now, that doesn't look like a fake smile. Seems your happy go lucky disguise came off."
    
    "I just needed a little push to get me started. I'm not fooling my self any more," She said taking his arm and walking towards the coffee shop.
    
    "I'm glad, because then I wouldn't have gotten a chance to ask you out on a date."
    
    "So now it is a date," she said smiling.
    
    "Only if you want it to be."
    
    "Damn straight I want it to be, I'm tired of the whole happy go lucky song it is time to change it how about, I think I'm falling in love?"
    
    They smiled as they walked in the coffee shop, sitting, talking, and falling in love…
    
    Did you like it??? Hope you did! The song Happy Go Lucky is by Steps and I Think I'm Falling In Love With You is by A*Teens. Please R+R!!!


	9. Cherry Lips

Sorry it took me so long to add another chapter! This was a request by saiya-gurl. I personally love the song, I have a music video with the song in it and know it word for word. Garbage (the band) its great. Also if you have requested a song, don't worry they will be out soon! I will email you when I use your song(s) in The Meilin Collection!

Cherry Lips 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Hey Syaoran!"

Syaoran looked up and saw Meilin and Sakura on stage of the bar they were at, "What are you two up to?"

"This is so Kawaii Li-kun," said Tomoyo holding her camera up.

Some music started and the two girls smirked as they pulled off their dresses unveiling an outfit that even made Eriol drool, of course Tomoyo stopped him.

They were both dressed in short, tight black shirts and a tight black shirt. They both had their belly button rings showing, and their hair up with a black headband. They both wore clear high heels, and of course the crowd went wild.

^" She gave you everything she had. t she was young and dumb. She'd just turned twenty-one. She didn't care to hang around." ^

Sakura and Meilin danced together dancing on the dancing pole. (aka slut pole.)

And Syaoran practically fell over, surprised by the girls actions.
    
    ^" So when the shit came down why she was nowhere to be found." ^

Sakura started walking towards her boyfriend, Syaoran smirking at him as she whispered the next lyrics in his ear, ^"This life can turn a good girl bad. She was the sweetest thing that you had ever seen." ^

Syaoran came up with some interesting thoughts as he watched his girl friend start dancing again, by Tomoyo simply hit him on the head saying tsk tsk.

Meilin started a lap dance with the first hot guy she could find, ^" You're such a delicate boy. In the hysterical realm. Of an emotional landslide. In physical terms…" ^

Tomoyo finally got up grabbing Meilin and Sakura, dragging them towards the stage as they kept singing, ^" With your cherry lips and golden curls. You could make grown men gasp when you go walking past. And in your hot pants and high heels. They could not believe that such a body was for real." ^

Tomoyo stood before them, undressing and revealing her hot outfit that made Eriol's jaw drop towards the ground, but Syaoran lifted it up, ^" It seemed like rainbows would appear. Whenever you came here the clouds would disappear. Because you look just like a girl. Your baby blues would flash and suddenly a spell was cast." ^

While Syaoran and Eriol practically passed out, because of the girls unique way of dancing, the whole crowd went wild over the three chicks dancing up a storm, ^" You're such a delicate boy. In the hysterical realm. Of an emotional landslide. In physical terms." ^

They walked smoothly towards their boyfriends (another guy Meilin just picked out) pulling their shirts so they met face to face, as they felt each other's breathe on their faces, ^" You hold the candle in your heart. To shine the light on hidden parts. You make the whole world wanna dance. You bought yourself a second chance." ^

They let go walking away as the song went on, dancing making more men fall to the ground, as the angels danced the night away, ^" Go baby go go…We're right behind you…Go baby go go… Yeah, we're looking at you…Go baby go go…Oh ,we're right behind you…Go baby go baby…Yeah, we're right behind you…Go baby go baby…Oh, we're right behind you…Go baby go baby…Yeah, we're looking at you…Go baby go baby…Oh, we're right behind you…Go baby go baby…Yeah, we're looking at you…" ^

They girls laughed to each other as they walked towards Syaoran and Eriol and Meilin found her way towards that hot guy she gave a lap dance to, as Sakura and Tomoyo sat on their boyfriends laps singing the last lines, ^"You hold a. candle in your heart…Go baby go go…You shine the…light on hidden parts…Go baby go go…You make the whole world wanna dance…Go baby go go…You bought yourself a second chance…Go baby go baby go…Delicate boy…Go baby go baby go…In the hysterical realm…Go baby go baby go…Of an emotional landslide…Go baby go baby go…In physical terms…Go baby go go…Go." ^

The girls laughed at the men who they now sat on, as they all felt a nosebleed coming.

"Yeah, we're looking at you…Go baby go go…Oh, we're right behind you…" ^

Meilin woke up startled, "I would never let my Syaoran dance with Kinomoto! But, I have to admit that guy in was dancing with was hot."

She jumped out of bed and opened the door quickly only to run into a black hair young man, "Oh your up Meilin, this is…"

"Your hot!"

Syaoran didn't even begin to finish his sentence, because she wouldn't listen.

"Syaoran you can have Kinomoto! I've found my husband!"

Syaoran woke up in his bed and looked around, "Was the whole Meilin's dream my dream? Weird. But, hey I got Sakura."

"Let's hope you have me," said Sakura holding onto him pulling him under the blankets.

"What about Meilin."

"Don't worry she is probably in the other room with her love toy."

"What?!" ~If this is a dream I never want to wake up! ~

Ok, the end! I had to add a lil S+S and E+T! Newayz I know it doesn't really stick to the whole Meilin Collection thing, but I don't care. R+R if you want! 


	10. Don't Need To Tell Me I'm Pretty

This was a request from saiya-gurl. Thanks for all the requests and don't worry if you have requested something your chapter will be up. It just will take some time I have gotten a lot of requests.

Here its is thanks for all the requests and reviews!!

I don't own any of these songs or Card Captor Sakura. So please don't sue!

You Don't Need To Tell Me I'm Pretty

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

"Meilin-chan, I'm really sorry about Jin su. I can't believe he cheated on you. Syaoran is probably beating him right now."

"No, it is ok, Sakura-chan. He didn't hurt me, and I made sure Syaoran didn't attack him. I can handle this situation on my own."

"Sounds like you have a plan in mind, eh Meilin-chan?" said Tomoyo putting more tape in her video camera.

Meilin cracked her knuckles, "Yeah, I sure so have a plan."

Her eyes shoned (don't care if it is not a word. I just made it one) her deep crimson color and the two knew she would be ok. She was now out to have some fun and maybe just a little revenge…

School Dance

"And now here is Li Meilin with the song You Don't Need To Tell Me I'm Pretty by Samantha Mumba."

Everyone clapped as Meilin came out in a sexy black gown that made half the population of guys drool even her cheating ex-boyfriend Jin su.

^"You don't need to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful. I don't need you to give me your strength to make me feel I'm strong. I got all of this strength that I need here

inside my own two hands…" ^

The music played perfectly with her rhythm and her words were soul directed to Jin Su, but her flirtatious grin was towards a certain handsome guy she has her eye on for a short time.

She winked at him and then glared at Jin Su as she began to sing again, ^"All that I want is your love and respect for who I am. What I really need comes from deep inside of me. Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful. Don't need you to make me strong cuz I'm strong all on my own. Doesn't come from outside…this beauty I know comes from inside my soul. Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty." ^

She walked down the stage secretly telling Jin Su he missed out as she wrapped her arms around the guy she wanted, ^"I don't need you to believe in me to make me know I'm worth believing in. I don't need you to lift me up high to know I can stand tall. I can stand my own ground. I can stand proud upon my own two feet. Don't have to be part of somebody else to be complete. What I really need comes from deep inside of me." ^

She smiled at Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura and the rest of the gang telling them she had healed. And gave a special smile to Syaoran letting him know she was fine and wasn't faking.

She briskly walked over to Jin Su smirking, ^"Don't need to come to you for...confirmation. Because I finally found too...this revelation. What I really need I'm gonna find inside of me. Not in somebody else. Respect...comes when you respect yourself…" ^

She let him know and he was at the brink of jealousy when he saw her blow a kiss towards her man, ^"Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to make me feel beautiful. Don't need you to lift me up, I can stand up on my own. Doesn't come from outside this beauty I know comes from inside my soul. Don't need you to tell me I'm pretty to know I'm beautiful…^"

Everyone clapped… well except that cheating Jin Su who wasn't feeling to hot cause Syaoran finally taught him a lesson and was lecturing Meilin's knew catch, well more like threatened him. But, Sakura pulled him away kissing him and Meilin thanked her silently… for she wanted time alone with what was hers.

"I sure don't need to tell you your pretty."

"Hai, cause I all ready know," she said pulling him into a kiss.

Did ya like it?? Hope you did. Thanks for all reviews and requests!!! Love y'all!!!!


	11. Watch Me Shine

saiya-gurl requested this… it is Watch Me Shine by Vanessa Carlton!!!

I don't own the song or CCS!! So don't sue!!

Watch Me Shine

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

^Lyrics^

Meilin ignored the comments as she walked towards her locker. It was like this everyday… she started to really hate Hong Kong… she longed to be back in Japan where she felt wanted. The only thing she felt now was pain, but she was too strong to cry. She would show all of those people in her school. That no one can break Li Meilin!

She smirked to her self, and glared at the girls who tried to make her life hell. Key word TRIED. She would show all of them!

"What is she smiling about?" asked the leader of the 'group'

"Who knows, but we can wipe that smile off at lunch come on," she another as the group followed towards the lunchroom.

"Hey Li-san, why you smirking? Actually get a date? My mistake you could never get one."

"Shove it Niki," said Meilin walking up to the cafeteria stage.

"Hit it Reilo!!" she yelled up to the technology geek of their school, someone Meilin befriended. 

Meilin took off her long jacket and reviled a slender black dress that made all the boys start to drool.
    
    ^"Ooh… I'm not your average type of girl. I'm gonna show the world 

The strength in me that sometimes they can't see. I'm about to switch my style and soon things may get wild. But I will prove that I can conquer anything." ^
    
    The guys started to whistle as she kept singing, ^" So from my head to toe. I'm taking full control. I'll make it on my own...this time. Better watch me shine. Better watch out going for the knockout and I won't stop till I'm on top now. Not gonna give up until I get what's mine. Better check that I'm about to upset and I'm hot now so you better step back 

I'm taking over so watch me shine." ^

She started to dance to the beat, making all the guy wonder why the hell they never saw this beauty before. But, it seems Niki was not liking Meilin's little show, for she only glared as she watched her boyfriend drool over Meilin's display.
    
    ^"Oh oh oh. So…get ready here I come. Until the job is done. No time to waste. There's nothing stopping me. Oh… But you don't hear me though… So now it's time to show and prove I'm gonna be the best I can be." ^
    
    Reilo came out and started playing his electric guitar to the beat, and all the girls swooned over the new and improved Reilo, even a jealous Niki stopped in her tracks at him.
    
    Meilin gave him a genuine smile, ^" So from my head to toe… My mind body and soul… I'm taking full control…This time… so watch me shine." ^
    
    She walked towards Reilo and started dancing with him, showing every one her sexy moves… and Reilo's new style, ^"Oooo..oh ya ya… oh ya ya…Bet you don't think I can take it… But my mind and body are strong… Bet you don't think I can make it… It won't take long…" ^
    
    She smirked at the crowd, ^"Now watch me shine... Now watch me shine...Watch me... ooh oh oh… Watch me shine...Watch me…" ^
    
    She turned to Reilo and kissed him, telling everyone that she was taken and they were too late. Reilo only smiled as he kissed his new girlfriend…showing everyone how they could shine against all odds.
    
    Did you like it???? Hope you did!!! Well please R+R!! And make some requests if you want a chapter done!!!


	12. It's My Party

This was requested by Cherry-Princess!!! Hope this is the right song that you requested… Sorry it took me so long to write your request!!! Well hope you like the chapter!! Please R+R!! And send your requests!! This is It's My Party... umm I forget the band or singer… Review and tell me if you know!!

I don't own the song or CCS!!

It's My Party

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

^Lyrics^

~Thoughts~
    
    ^ It's my party and I'll cry if I want to cry if I want to…cry if I want to
    
    You would cry to if it happened to you…^
    
    Meilin stood in the background watching all the couples dance to the song the seemed to drone out in the background. But, her red eyes were fixed on one certain amber-eyed boy who was wrapped around a certain green-eyed girl.
    
    ^ Nobody knows where my Johnny has gone but Judy left the same time…why was he holding her hand…when he's supposed to be mine? ^
    
    She watched as the couple got closer together as the song kept playing, almost bring Meilin to tears, ^ It's my party and I'll cry if I want to cry if I want to…cry if I want to…You would cry to if it happened to you…^
    
    Sakura laughed at something Syaoran said and he pulled her closer. So close Meilin couldn't even see the space between them… it was like they had become one.
    
    ^Play all my records keep dancing all night…but leave me alone for awhile…'till Johnny's dancing with me…I've got no reason to smile…Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhahhhhhhhhh....^
    
    She transfixed her eyes on the young couple dancing closely and memories of how they became ran through her mind… and she wiped her tears from her soft cheek…
    
    ^ It's my party and I'll cry if I want to cry if I want to…cry if I want to…You would cry to if it happened to you…^
    
    She tugged at her dress, and smiled a simple smile as the couple started walking towards her slowly… ^ Judy and Johnny just walked through the door…Like a queen with her king…Oh what a birthday surprise
    
    Judy's wearing his ring… ^
    
    "Meilin-chan! You're crying, what is wrong?" Tomoyo said beating her to the punch as S+S came closer.
    
    Meilin took one last look at the young couple and took a deep breathe, "Don't tell any one, but I'm just a sucker for romance stories!! Sakura and Syaoran were so kawaii just then dancing to the song!! Did you tape it?? I have to send it to Aunty Yelan! Syaoran's sisters will die if they saw this."
    
    Tomoyo smiled, "You're so right!!1 We should send this tape right away!!! Kawaii, ne??"
    
    "Very kawaii!!"
    
    S+S only sweat dropped as the kept talking about 'the kawaii moments'
    
    ^ It's my party and I'll cry if I want to cry if I want to…cry if I want to…You would cry to if it happened to you…^
    
    ^^ Did you think Meilin-chan was hung over S+S??? hehe, I don't think that Meilin-chan was the depressed about it after awhile. Did you like it??? Hope you did!! Please R+R!!


	13. I Don't Know You Any More

This was requested by Xiao!! It is called I Don't Know You Any More by Savage Garden. Make your requests by reviewing!!!

I don't own the song or CCS!! So don't sue!

I Don't Know You Any More

By MoshiMoshiQueen

"Talking"

^Lyrics^

Meilin stood on her balcony looking out into the beautiful sky, which was clashing with dark and bright colors mixing into an ever-lasting painting. As the wind blew through her long black, silky hair she parted her lips and began to sing softy letting the words flow out into the world below.
    
    ^"I would like to visit you for a while. Get away and out of this city. Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break…we can go sit on your back porch. Relax and talk about anything. It don't matter…I'll be courageous if you can pretend that you've forgiven me…" ^
    
    The words flowed from her heart like an open book and the wind picked up the music of the angel spreading its beauty to reaches unknown…
    
    ^"'Cause I don't know you anymore…I don't recognize this place…the picture frames have changed and so has your name…we don't talk much anymore. We keep running from the pain. But what I wouldn't give to see your face again." ^
    
    She looked towards pictures of her brown haired love and sighed deeply, ^"Springtime in the city. Always such relief from the winter freeze. The snow was more lonely than cold if you know what I mean. Everyone's got an agenda. Don't stop keep that chin up you'll be all right. Can you believe what a year it's been? Are you still the same? Has your opinion changed?" ^
    
    She looked down as the sun was being taken over by the strength of the night and stars, as memories flowed through her mind like an old movie rerun on TV.
    
    ^"'Cause I don't know you anymore…I don't recognize this place. The picture frames have changed and so has your name. We don't talk much anymore. We keep running from these sentences. But what I wouldn't give to see your face again." ^
    
    She paused for a moment as her body finally felt the coldness of the night, but she ignored the freezing temperature and kept singing as she was welcomes by the shinning stars, ^" I know I let you down…Again and again…I know I never really treated you right. I've paid the price. I'm still paying for it every day. So maybe I shouldn't have called. Was it too soon to tell? Oh what the hell. It doesn't really matter. How do you redefine something that never really had a name? Has your opinion changed?" ^
    
    She shivered slightly, but felt someone place a coat around her bare shoulders. She looked up slightly only to see the face of the lover she was missing… and his name came across her lips.
    
    "Touya?"
    
    "Hai, I heard your message."
    
    "I thought you wouldn't come," she said sadly.
    
    He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her deeply, "I would never leave you."
    
    She smiled to her self, realizing that this must have been a dream. That she was making all of this up in her mind to hide the pain she was going through.
    
    ^"Because I don't know you anymore. I don't recognize this place. The picture frames have changed and so has your name. We don't talk much anymore. We keep running from the pain. But what I wouldn't give to see your face again…" ^
    
    One single tear fell from her pale face and met the ground below as she kissed her wedding ring slightly…
    
    "I miss you, Touya. Oh, why did you have to die?"
    
    ^"I see your face…I see your face…" ^
    
    She wiped her tear slowly, as she walked back to their bedroom… and little did she know he really was there.
    
    Well, I love the couple Touya/Meilin and have written a one-shot about them all ready called Cocoa and Cookies. And I really didn't want Meilin to be missing Syaoran. So I just decided to write a M+T song fic.


	14. The Love After

As much as I hate making Meilin morn over Syaoran the song goes perfect with a morning Meilin over a happily in love with Sakura type of Syaoran. Any ways this was requested by Xiao. Thanks so much for all the reviews and requests!!

Don't own this song!! Don't sue, cause well you can't cause I have stated no claim on this song, plus why sue someone who doesn't have money and is not using the song for profit?

The Love After

By MoshiMoshiQueen

^Lyrics^

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Meilin sat upon the stage with the red light shinning upon her pale skin as she began to play the melody of the song she had just written for the purpose of recovering and building back her broken heart.

Her hair was astray in different positions, but looked as if she spent an hour placing it just right. Her eyes, a full bright crimson color, and no one could ever notice the slight sad gleam they had once portrayed. She had looked normal to all of her friends, and none of them worried for she was the same old Meilin they knew… they never knew she once had pain…
    
    She started to part her lips letting the soft tones of her song flow out softly; "Here I go again I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today. It's been seven months and counting. You've moved on. I still feel exactly the same…"
    
    Every time she sung the song she wrote on that rainy, cloudy day she felt like crying once more… to give in to the depressing feelings that clawed at her heart striping it from any love that wanted to bleed through, but the truth was the song helped her more than pained her… but she still felt like crying, but not entirely because of pain.
    
    "It's just that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name. Like photographs and memories of love. Steel and granite reminders…the city calls your name and I can't move on…"
    
    She tried to love again, but no one was the man she thought loved her. No one was him… and no one ever would be. Her heart cried out, but the tears never dried… She was left with too many empty feelings that left her cold inside.
    
    "Ever since you've been gone. The lights go out the same. The only difference is you call another name. To your love. To your lover now. To your love. The lover after me…"
    
    She blamed her self for not being good enough… for not fighting his wish to love another. She blamed her self for not being able to be the one he held at night, the one he kissed every morning and hugged everyday. She cursed her self for she knew that him leaving was not a mistake that was made…
    
    "Am I all alone in the universe? There's no love on these streets. I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway. So this is my new freedom. It's funny… I don't remember being chained. But nothing seems to make sense anymore. Without you I'm always twenty minutes late…"
    
    Life seemed blank and she truly did want to blame the one who had her love's heart, but she could not for she made her love happy and that was all that mattered. She tried to make her self feel happy… to look happy, but she could not.
    
    "Ever since you've been gone. The lights go out the same. The only difference is you call another name. To your love. To your lover now. To your love. The lover after me."
    
    She hoped the crowd realized that she was smiling… because the fact was that she truly was smiling. This song that she wrote on that rainy day helped her heal… maybe only a little, but nonetheless she healed.
    
    "And time goes by so slowly. The nights are cold and lonely. I shouldn't be holding on. But I'm still holding on for you. Here I go again. I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today. But I'm standing at your doorway. I'm calling out your name because I can't move on…"
    
    She loves him there is not doubt in her mind… but just like him she loves him as family and nothing more. His love still is in her heart, this was a true statement, but his love did not make her complete as it once had. This song took place in the past, and she was in her future.
    
    "Ever since you've been gone. The lights go out the same The only difference is you call another name. To your love. To your lover now. To your love. The lover after me."
    
    Everyone clapped, even her ex boyfriend who he knew her heart was not his and that he too was looked at as only family, but that did not matter.
    
    "That was great Meilin-chan," he said happily coming towards her.
    
    "Thanks, I'm glad that everyone enjoyed it."
    
    She paused for a moment, "Do you think I can love again? To find someone of my own?"
    
    "I know you will, Meilin. I know you will, because you got over the pain and your to strong to not go one. Someone will find you. I promise."
    
    "You're not angry about the whole I-love-you-as-family thing are you?"
    
    "Of course not we might be ex boyfriend and girlfriend, but we aren't ex friends."
    
    "That is why I love you. You always know the right thing to say."
    
    He smiled, "Come on lets stop thinking about the love after and go for the love beginning."
    
    "That is sweet, but I hope you mean ice cream, because I don't want to love another right now. Plus, ice cream is so much better than men."
    
    "I'm hurt," he said pouting.
    
    They kept their conversations going as they walked out the door… maybe love did not find them yet, but it sure will one day… maybe they might have love after love but they will differently find the love beginning…
    
    Was that strange? I was afraid that most wouldn't understand it… well any ways. Please R+R!


	15. Don't Speak

 This is a request from saiya-gurl a fateful reviewer!!! Thanks for all of your support!! And don't worry if you have requested something your chapter will be out. The song is Don't Speak by No Doubt.

Also I quoted from episode 60, where Syaoran tells Meilin he loves someone else. I think it is called Meilin Returns… but don't quote me on that.

I don't own any of the songs nor the episode or the quotes I took out of that episode so don't sue please!!  
  
 

Don't Speak

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Lyrics~

"Talking" 

  
  


~You and me  
we used to be together  
every day together, always~

She knew the words were coming, and there was no time to stale as he spoke the words she had feared since she came back to Japan, "I promised if I ever found someone, I'd let you know."

She listened slightly acting as if the night sky was more interesting then the words that were tearing her insides, and making them bleed bitterly, "Have you found someone?" 

She felt the cold air hit her like a whorl wind knocking the breath out of her lungs as she heard him finally say what she had feared, "Yes."

She held back her tears, as she created a glossy liquid shield around her ruby eyes, "Kino… moto… san."

~I really feel  
I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
this could be the end~

She watched Syaoran answer her with out words, and she pretended not to care, although her heart was tearing apart and her ruby eyes showed all her pain.

"How?"

She stopped and pondered, "You always called her 'Sakura.' The only girls you call by their first name are your sisters and me."  
  


She needed to leave… run… cry, "Well, the engagement is over, than."

She quickly got her shoes on heading towards the door shaking as her hand reached the doorknob, "Where are you going?"

"Daidouji's house. I'd like to talk to her some more."

  
~It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real,  
Well I don't want to know~

"But it's so late," she heard him say as she kept her head down fighting back the salty crystal tears of her own broken heart, "Wait, I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine," she said more bitter than she meant to.

"Meilin…"

"I'll be fine. I'll take a taxi. Please, pick me up from there tomorrow. Good-bye," she muttered running as fast as she could away from the one male she ever loved… and now the only male she ever cried for.

She couldn't help, but run the whole way to a place where she felt that she could let all her angst out. She wanted to die at that moment, but her legs kept moving towards a mansion she knew was her safe haven.

The night's winds cut her ski as it gazed past her face while salty drops of anguish fell towards the ground as she ran quickly holding back what she really wanted to do.

~Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts ~

I jumped into Tomoyo-chan's arm letting all if it go… I had no where else to turn… no one that could help, but she managed to help my pain by listening to how much my heart hurt at that moment.

"How could he? I-I loved him more than any thing in the world! I wouldn't let any one else have him. But, the really worse part is that… I like Kinomoto-san too! (Not in that way people) I like her too. She's so nice."

Tears slide down her pale white skin, "If Syaoran loves her, than there is nothing I can do, but… I can't stop crying. It's not helping."

(Did any one notice that in the episode where Syaoran tells Meilin he loves someone else Tomoyo's eyes are really scary? They had a nice color… but still they were scary. )  
  
~Our memories  
they can be inviting  
but some are altogether  
mighty frightening ~

"And I can't hate him no matter what happens or Kinomoto."

(If you haven't seen the episode you should… it's a real tearjerker… I hated Meilin back than and I still felt bad… it almost made me cry watching her cry… so sad.)

Tomoyo soothed the poor girl listening to her, and finally Meilin's cries subsided, "I think I'm going to go take a walk."

Tomoyo nodded knowing that Meilin needed time to herself for awhile, "Thank you, Daidouji"

"You're welcome Meilin-chan."

Meilin walked slowly not knowing where she was going, but ended up in a place where many did… the park.

She sat quietly down on one of the swings playing with her raven black hair trying not to cry again, "why does it hurt so much?"

  
~As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry~

She knew that is why he asked to come, but hearing it in his own words hurt more than a stab to the back. She knew one day he would find someone else… but it was too soon…

She wished he never told her… Any thing was better than this pain… anything. Did he know how much she hurt? Did he know how much those words hurt? Why did he speak? Why did he tell me?  
  
~ Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts ~

She frowned at the moon, and it's happy glow. She secretly wished it would rain… for she wanted the world to feel what she was feeling. She didn't need happy stars and moon grinning back at her when she felt like crap…

She wanted to rip the moon's smile right off its happy little face… but then she realized the moon wasn't even real…. And the moon 'didn't' smile. She sighed at her pathetic self… here she was like a heart broken girl after losing a famous movie star to some hot model. She needed to get over this and move on.

She knew one day this would come… and here it was. She was stronger than this! She couldn't be crying at a time like this! She needed to be coming up with plans to make Syaoran confess!

She jumped off the swing, "All right Syaoran your in love, and now you have to tell her!! I will make sure of that!"  
  


She rolled up her sleeves, and ran towards Tomoyo's house quickly ready to come up with plans to get the kawaii couple to confess their love.

  
~It's all ending  
I got to stop pretending who we are...  
You and me  
I can see us dying...are we? ~  
  


"Syaoran, you're going to be sorry if you don't confess soon!! Tomoyo and I will make you confess!!" She laughed at her self, saying good-bye to the moon and apologizing for sending waves of destruction it's way earlier. 

"You spoke, and now you will pay!" she said evilly, grinning like a Chester cat.

~Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts ~


	16. Don't Stop Believing

This was requested by saiya-gurl. I don't own the song, so don't sue. Don't Stop Believing is By Journey.

Don't Stop Believing

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Lyrics~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Meilin walked down the dark streets with her headphones blaring music from each end as her shadow appeared every time she past a streetlight. It acted as if it was too dancing to the music, and playing with the flickering light that hit it.

She did a step back moving the rhyme of one of her favorite songs. The change in her pocket clanged together, as if they were trying to keep up with her movements.

She finally made it towards the train station, where the crowds pushed her as they hurried towards the entrance. 

Meilin took her time; she had no one to go in a hurry any ways…
    
    ~Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere. Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took the midnight train goin' anywhere. ~
    
    She bounced her head softly to the music noticing an intense stare from a young male around her age with dazzling gray eyes, and dark brown hair that fell in front of his face.
    
    She smiled softly towards him as she noticed his headphones blaring as loud as hers were. They got annoyed looks from some of the other passengers, but they simply ignored them… this was a public train after all, and they were not breaking any laws.
    
    ~A singer in a smoky room. The smell of wine and cheap perfume. For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on… ~
    
    The train came to a stop, and Meilin decided that she would make this her stop, pretending that she meant to come here all along… that was the joy of the train… you never knew where you would end up, but you always knew you would end up far from where you began.
    
    She stretched her legs, and got off the train slowly as she looked at her surroundings, "Well, it seems I've ended up on a boulevard. What fun."
    
    She pushed her black locks out of her eyes, and travel down the streets once again as she wandered past streetlights with her shadow trying to keep up.
    
    She looked around and saw a young girl with long blonde hair listening to a song with her headphones on blaring… just as the boy's were on the train. She smiled to her self.
    
    The world is full of surprises.
    
    ~Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the night~
    
    She watched the people pass her by their shadows danced with her own for a few moments before moving on.
    
    She looked up to the night sky, and smiled. What could be better than a midnight stroll? 
    
    The moon smiled down at her as it greeted each star for a few moments before turning away.
    
    She walked back to the train station not even pondering about where she would end up now… it was like an adventure. You were on a quest, sometimes unknown to you, and all you knew is that you had to keep traveling until you reached a place that made you stay.
    
    ~Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill. Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more time. Some will win, some will lose. Some were born to sing the blues. Oh, the movie never ends, it goes on and on and on and on. ~
    
    Meilin saw many others with their headphones on trying to block the world around them, and it seemed as if a smile was permanently plastered on her face.
    
    She looked out the train window as things whizzed by with the colors swirling together. The song that pounded into her ears was still playing the well-known beat she knew by heart.
    
    She absentmindedly started to move to the rhythm, and noticed that the tension was broken, and many forgot about the people around them as they started to dance to the rhythm that blasted into their own ears.
    
    It didn't matter if they were all strangers; they were all on the train around midnight for the same reasons… to get away from life. To just ride the train knowing you wouldn't know where your going to end up… to live moment to moment… yes, indeed they were all strangers, but they had more in common than they knew.
    
    ~Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the night. ~
    
    As the train stopped Meilin got up in a nonchalant way, and walked past the people dancing to their own tones. She sauntered past the crowd, and welcomed the new faces as she walked down another dark street knowing that she would end up back at the train station sooner or later. None of this mattered to Meilin though… nothing really mattered at the moment except for the music, and the beautiful sky accepting her own happy gaze.
    
    She welcomed the dim lights of the streetlights once again as her shadow welcomed her, following as if it was afraid to lose her again.
    
    She spun in a circle, floating on the night sky's air.
    
    ~Don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin' streetlight people. Don't stop believin' hold on streetlight people. 
    
    Don't stop believin' hold on to that feelin' streetlight people. ~
    
    She watched the moon start to fade away saying good-bye to the world below it, and the song started to fade away with it.
    
    This didn't sadden Meilin at all, for she realized that they were many more nights were she could dance the night away from train to train with the new strangers greeting her…
    
    There would be more headphones blaring, and more people like her…
    
    No, Meilin wasn't sad one bit.
    
    "Meilin-chan, finally you are home. I thought you would never arrive. What are you waiting for? Syaoran, and Sakura have been worried sick."
    
    "There was no reason to be worried, Tomoyo-chan. I just felt like taking a midnight stroll traveling from train to train as the music guided me."
    
    Tomoyo smiled, "Don't we all… don't we all."
    
    ~Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard. Their shadows searching in the night. Streetlight people, living just to find emotion hiding, somewhere in the night. ~


	17. Singing My Song

This song was requested by Xiao () Hope you like this chapter!! Please R+R and send your requests in! If your song hasn't been used don't fear it will!

I don't own the song Singing My Song by Christina Aguilera! So don't sue!

Singing My Song

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi (Eve-chan)

~Lyrics~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Meilin eyes flew open to the sound of her alarm blasting. She leaned over trying to turn it off, but she heard some lyrics she once heard before and decided to leave it on.

~Oohhh, Yeah, Oooh Huh  
I woke up this morning with a smile on my face  
And Nobody's gonna bring me down today  
Been feeling like nothings been going my way lately  
So I decided right here and now that my outlooks gotta change ~

She smiled at the lyrics, knowing that today was going to be a great day even if she was stuck with the alumni at her law school. She was having a great delirium of one certain person on a guillotine just waiting for the masked man to let go, letting her airhead get sliced. It was a quite bloody and disturbing fantasy, but her 'co-worker' deserved something worse than death. Today, Meilin had omnipotence and nothing was going to get in her way.

She smirked voluptuously as she got out of bed pulling down her angelic garments. Heading towards the shower the song played on.   
  
~That's why I'm gonna  
Say goodbye to all the tears I've cried  
For every time somebody hurt my pride  
Feeling like they won't let me live life  
And Take the time to look at what is mine~

She let the water warm up, fogging the mirrors as her faded reflection disappeared. She licked her lips subconsciously as she entered the boiling water flushing as the blistering water hit her pale skin setting her senses afire. She lathered her hair in shampoo filling the bathroom with the smell of ripened strawberries. After washing the wondrous fruit out of her hair, she foam her hair with a soft conditioner running her hands through her black locks. She lipped the words unexpectedly, ~"I see every lesson completely. I thank God for what I got from above. I believe they can take anything from me. But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace. They can say all they wanna say about me. But I'm gonna carry on. Keep on singing my song. ~

She spread the foaming soap over her pale skin, rubbing the wondrous ocean colored liquid over her body. The water fell over her body stealing the ocean blue soap away as Meilin let the stream run a little while longer.

She turned off the water, grabbing a red towel and drying her body slowly. As she smoothed strawberry scented lotion over her body she hummed as the song played on.  
  
~I never wanna dwell on my pain again  
There's no use in reliving how I hurt back then  
Remembering all of the hell I felt when I was running out of faith  
Every step I vowed to take was towards a better day~

She smoothed her black suit of its wrinkles and slipped on the skirt. Placing on her red blouse, she racked through her hair letting a few little raindrops fall towards the floor. She pulled her black stockings over her luscious legs, evening them as she went on. 

She stood up straight and was about to pull down her skirt, but instead hiked it up a smirk playing upon her features. She was defiantly going to be a dangerous, renegade today and no one was going to stop her.

She rubbed a little moisturizer over her face, making have a lustrous glow. (Tip: use a tinted moisturizer instead of foundation and it gives your face a natural glow. ^_^ Tip from Eva-chan: if you use liquid foundation apply moisturizer on before. It takes the fakeness our and makes it look nicer.)

~Cause I'm about to  
Say goodbye to every single lie  
And All the fears I've held too long inside  
Every time I felt I could try  
All the negativity I had inside~  
  


She dabbed a black brush into some light pink blush and rubbed it from the tip of her lips, over her cheek just under her cheekbone. She than dipped another brush into some red eye shadow and swept it across her eye lids, and then on the V shape at the corner of her eyes. She than placed some black mascara over her eye lashes, and lastly tinted her lips with a light gloss.

"Perfect," she said to her self as she posed in front of her mirror. Meilin wasn't the type to wear makeup, but today was a different day… a new start. Sure, she was a natural beauty and drop dead gorgeous, but she wanted every man's jaw to drop and every girl to flush green with envy… yes, indeed, today was a good day.

  
~ For too long I've been struggling. I couldn't go on  
But now I've found I'm feeling strong and moving on  
I believe they can take anything from me  
But they can't succeed in taking my inner peace  
They can say all they wanna say about me ~

She placed her black high heels on strapping the back of them and looking one last time in the mirror as she grabbed her bag, which was full of papers and her lap top.

She held her car keys in her hand and got into her red convertible, as she turned on the radio humming to the song that played in her bedroom. After the drive towards her internship school she hurried in making sure her hips swayed, as the male's all dropped their jaws.

She wasn't sure if she was full of audacity or foolishness, but she didn't need to ponder on her answer, because her enemy came walking down the hallway as if she was God.

~ But I'm gonna carry on  
I'm gonna keep on singing my song  
Whoa, and every time I tried to be what they wanted from me  
It never came naturally  
So I ended up in misery, wasn't able to see  
All the good around me  
They wasted so much energy on what they thought of me  
Simply just remembering to breathe~

Meilin rolled her eyes as she walked towards her, flinging her air.

"Meilin finally grew up. We should celebrate."

Meilin simply smiled, "I always wanted to say something to you, Sung Li and today is my chance. You don't bother me."

"You sure never acted like it didn't bother you."

"You want to know why you don't bother me?"

"Fine, but don't waste my time," she said looking down at her manicured nails.

"I look this good with out trying nor surgery. You on the other hand have a few bills piling up, " Meilin said throwing some bills at her as she slowly walked away.

"I'm all real!" Sung Li screamed.

"As real a plastic Barbie doll," Meilin said in a sarcastic tone smirking from ear to ear.

Revenge was sweet.  
  
"You're the one who is fake!"

"Say what you want Sung Li because, today you don't bother me. Keep up that surgery it has done wonders to you."

Sung Li flushed and stomped away angrily.

~I'm human, I ain't able to please  
Everyone at the same time, so now I find  
My peace of mind living one day at a time  
I'm human and I answer to one god  
It comes down to one love  
Until I get to heave above  
I've made the decision   
Never to give up  
Till the I day I die no matter what ~

Meilin kept smiling the whole day, even if Sung Li's 'group' was all over her like bees to honey. She ignored the slut and whore comments… today they didn't bother her, and she knew that they might never bother her again.

They had hurt her for the last time and now she could ignore them without a problem. Her professors noticed the change in courage and praised her for answering all the questions they asked… yes, Meilin defiantly changed and she wasn't the only one to notice.

"She is such a slut," mumbled Sung Li.

Meilin smiled remembering the bills and bills that Sung Li dropped the other day… they were finally returned to their rightful owner… but, of course, not with out Meilin's mock.  
  
~ I'm gonna carry on & keep on singing my song...  
They can't take anything from me  
I believe that they can do what they wanna  
Say what they wanna say  
They can say what they wanna  
But I'm gonna keep on   
Keep on I believe it  
That they can take from me  
But they can't take my inner peace ~

Meilin walked towards her car at the end of the day slowly, still happy about the outcome of her revenge plan. Just as she was about to get in her car…

"Hey, Meilin-chan wait up!" said a young man with dazzling, crystal blue eyes.

He caught his breath as he began, "I'm in Professor Bleacher's class with you and well, I haven't had the courage to come up to you… until now. I was wondering if you would want to eat lunch with me? I mean if you don't want to that is fine."

Meilin smiled, "I would love too."

~Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Say what you wanan say, but I'm gonna sing my song  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah ~


	18. It Wasn't Me

The song is It Wasn't Me by Eden's Crush. It was recommeneded by KawaiinessPnay. Don't own the song so don't sue. Please R+R.

It Wasn't Me

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Lyrics~

(Me Talking)

"Talking"

Meilin swung her rich black hair over her shoulder swaying her hips as she walked down the hallway. Soon Meilin noticed people whispering as she passed by, and questions strung into her mind, 'is there something on my face?' 'on know is it that time of the month?'

She quickly made her way towards the bathroom searching the mirror for any flaws, and yet she found none. What could they possibly be whispering about? She hurried into a bathroom stale as some girls entered.

"Here about Li-san?"

"Yeah, she played Jin Su! How could she cheat on him like that?"

"What a whore!"

"I know. I wouldn't have believed it if Takiko-chan didn't tell me yesterday. Plus, she said that Li-san stole her other boyfriend… what his name?"

"Yoritomo? Li-san did flirt with him…"

"Who would have thought… Li-san a slut."
    
    ~ I hear she told you that I took her man
    
    You can tell her I can do better than that
    
    She should point her finger at someone else

I respect my friends and I respect myself~

Meilin narrowed her eyes and growled. Takiko would pay for damaging her reputation… and her relationship like that. Surely, Jin Su didn't believe that witch… right? Did ever one really believe those lies?

She hurried towards her boyfriend quickly racing down the hallways, "Surely he didn't believe this gossip."

"Jin Su!" she yelled across the soccer field ignoring looks as she ran towards him.

He turned away from her as she pleaded him. "Please, tell you don't believe what she said!"

"I wish I could, but…"

"How could you believe her over me?! You know I would never cheat on you! And I would never steal any one's boyfriend!"

Meilin stocked away from him angrily, "Takiko where ever you are you better stay, because once I find you your ass is mine!"
    
    ~I'm sick and tired
    
    Of hearing her spread those vicious lies
    
    Well it comes as no surprise
    
    That she'd be wasting all your time
    
    She should give it up, find another to blame

And stop messing with my good name ~

"Meilin cheating."

"Yeah, she was all over the place."

"We all better watch our mans before she steals them."

"I heard she has slept with over twenty guys!"

"I heard that she got pregnant, but lost the baby."
    
    ~It wasn't me, naturally
    
    Must be a case of mistaken identity
    
    It wasn't me, obviously
    
    I'm innocent till proven guilty
    
    Na na,na,na,na,na

Na,na,na,na,na,na ~

"Takiko will pay! Just because she lost Yoritomo doesn't mean she can blame it on me. Everyone knows he is the biggest player in this whole school. How dare she!"

Meilin stocked her way around the school as the gossip flew faster than she could run… things were shot at her, thrown at her, and even spit at her. What did she do to deserve this? She never hurt Takiko… she never did any thing.

Meilin felt like crying, but she needed to be strong… she was too good to let little things like this get her, and yet it still hurt. Every thing they said burned her painfully scaring her ever being.

Why would Takiko blame this on her? Meilin never took any interest in her ex boyfriend… she never even talked to him… not even once.
    
    ~ Did she detect he smelled of strange perfume?
    
    Did she find a love note somewhere in his room?
    
    Did she hear him talk about me in his sleep?

That girl's got a problem, she's in way too deep? ~

Meilin searched the whole school and yet Takiko was nowhere to be seen… she must have known Meilin was out for blood.

She felt bad for Takiko when that bastard cheated on her… but, not all that pity was gone and replaced with rage.

"Kiyomori Takiko come out right now! I know you are in one of these bathroom stalls!"

"Please, don't hurt me Meilin-chan."

"Don't even call me that! You have no right! It is Li-san to you! I never cheated with your ex boyfriend!"
    
    ~ Was the lipstick on his shirt what gave that man away
    
    Well, red hot masquerade, it was never my shade
    
    She should give him up, and get over herself

And stop blaming everyone else… ~

"Everything pointed to you… everything. The lipstick, the phone calls, and everything."

"I never cheated with your boyfriend. If you want someone to blame than blame Yoshinaka Chieko! She is the one who was all over him just last week."

"Chieko?" the girl said coming out flushed from dried tears.

"Yes, Chieko."

"I should have known she would do a think like this behind my back! I will clean all these mess up Meilin-chan! I promise I will."

"Ok, I guess… but, please don't blame something on me again."

"I know… it's just that day I saw him looking at you… everyone knows your prettier than me… why wouldn't he go to you?"

"I would turn him down… I would never cheat."
    
    ~ It wasn't me, naturally
    
    Must be a case of mistaken identity
    
    It wasn't me, obviously
    
    I'm innocent till proven guilty
    
    Na,na,na,na,na,na
    
    Na,na,na,na,na,na
    
    It wasn't me, obviously
    
    I'm innocent till proven guilty ~
    
    "I will clear this all up. You watch and see!" she said walking out the door.
    
    Meilin took a deep breath and walked out the door minutes later. She turned around to see people still whispering cruel things about her, and she looked in confusion… didn't Takiko and I just clear this up?
    
    "She admitted it to my face! What a slut! She cheated with my boyfriend and everything."
    
    Meilin stood in shock as Takiko continued to spread rumors about her… "why that little bitch."
    
    Meilin took another deep breath, and realized that what ever she did people would still believe Takiko… there was nothing she could do.
    
    Rumors would continue… lies would be spread. 
    
    "I know I am innocent… and as long as I know that things will be ok," she whispered to herself.
    
    ~ No,no,no we just had one drink
    
    No,no,no it's not what you think
    
    No,no,no that's not who I am
    
    I would never do that ~
    
    "But, it would help if I beat the stuffing out of Takiko," she said as she cracked her knuckles.
    
    Meilin tied her long hair back, and rolled up her sleeves, "This might get dirty. Takiko get your ass over here! Don't you dare run! You aren't getting out of this now!"
    
    "Meilin I swear I tried to make them believe you didn't cheat! They wouldn't believe me! Hey put that chair down! Meilin!!!"
    
    "Better keep running, because your ass is mine!!!"
    
    ~It wasn't me, naturally
    
    Must be a case of mistaken identity
    
    It wasn't me, obviously
    
    I'm innocent till proven guilty
    
    It wasn't me, naturally
    
    Must be a case of mistaken identity
    
    It wasn't me, obviously
    
    I'm innocent till proven guilty
    
    It wasn't me, naturally
    
    Must be a case of mistaken identity
    
    It wasn't me, obviously
    
    I'm innocent till proven guilty ~
    
    "Hey, why is Takiko tied to that tree?"
    
    "Wait! She is not tied to a tree she is tied to the flag pole!"
    
    "What is that written on her?"
    
    Meilin came up, "It says. 'Player Pimp'"
    
    "Damn, I never knew she was a player."
    
    "I did she her that one time with that guy."
    
    "I saw that too."
    
    "Wait, I am not a player!!!"
    
    "She did go out with that older guy last month… and did look a little bigger. Maybe she is pregnant."
    
    "That would make sense. She has been eating more."
    
    "Wait!!! Wait!!! Come back. Get me down!!!!!!!! Help!!!!
    
    Lesson: Never Mess With Meilin


	19. Girl In Your Dreams

KawaiinessPnay requested this. The song is Girl in Your Dreams by M2M. Please R+R~

Don't own the songs. So don't sue!!

  
  
 Girl In Your Dreams 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Lyrics~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Meilin are you sure you want to run the errands. I can do them," a very pregnant Sakura said hobbling her ways towards the door as Meilin quickly got her shoes on.

"Nonsense Sakura-chan! I can do the errands, and plus Syaoran would kill me if he found out I let you out of the house."

Sakura sighed, "I'm locked in a jail cell."

Meilin laughed. "He is overprotective, ne?"

"Hai! But, so is Touya."

Meilin stepped out of the house as wind hit her face messing up her black locks. The sky was colored a rich gray and the clouds yelled angrily as a storm began to brew.

"What a day."

She hurried towards the market trying to collect the items Sakura needed 'oh so badly.'

She smiled softly thinking about Sakura and Syaoran's baby girl. Syaoran was sure proud of that child… proud of his wife.

She giggled, oh his face was something to die for when he found out Sakura was pregnant!

She paid for the items quickly, and stepped onto the road crossing as rain started to touch her fair skin. She groaned, "Rain, why now? Can't you wait until I reach Sakura?"

The sky broke starting to soak Meilin. "I guess not."

She hurried across the road, but her eyes were directed someone where else… she saw a very handsome male walking slowly on the sidewalk, and Meilin's breath was taken away. 
    
     ~ I was walking down the street one day
    
    Then I saw you, I didn't know what to say
    
    Your eyes were shining
    
    Your smile was so kind

When I saw you I wanted you to be mine ~

"Tall, dark, and handsome. I think I've found my soul mate! I'm not letting this one go!"

She walked quickly towards him, but with every step her courage drained… "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

She turned around reluctantly as a bright sign caught her eye, "Small Town Coffee House. Sounds good."

As she walked into the small coffee house as the smells hit her in the face almost knocking her back. She smiled, nice. Very nice.
    
    ~ Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like
    
    Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky
    
    And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams
    
    But I can show you what love means ~
    
    She sat down sipping her mocha, and taking small bits out of her English muffin.
    
    "I will have to remind myself to come back here."
    
    The door opened up at the signal of a bell ringing, and Meilin turned her head, and her breath got caught in her throat.
    
    That tall, dark male she saw earlier was in the coffee shop! He was coming this way! 
    
    She shuffled an 'oh no.'
    
    "This might sound really weird, but um I saw you on the street and…"
    
    Meilin smiled slightly, "Felt something?"
    
    He nodded.
    
    "I felt it too."
    
    ~ One day you came and talked to me
    
    And you said, "We are meant to be"
    
    I was happy, everything was so nice
    
    But then I found out that everything was a lie ~
    
    Month Later
    
    A beautiful bouncing baby giggled in Sakura's lap happily. 
    
    "Meilin, how is everything?"
    
    "Bad. Things just aren't working out…The feeling I felt for him… its slowly disappearing."
    
    "I'm sorry, Meilin."
    
    "It's quite all right. More fish in the sea, right?"
    
    "It's a big ocean…but, Meilin?"
    
    "Maybe, you should stay with Ichiro for a while… maybe things will work out."
    
    "Maybe…"
    
     ~ Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like
    
    Or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky
    
    And I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams
    
    But I can show you what love means ~
    
    Weeks Later
    
    "I tried, Sakura! I really did, but he and I were over. It isn't meant to be!" Meilin said crying her eyes out as Sakura held her tightly as Tomoyo once did.
    
    "It's ok, Meilin. Things will be fine. You'll see."
    
    "I wish I could believe you, Sakura. I really wish I could… but, maybe we just aren't meant to be… He choose someone much prettier than me…"
    
    "No one can be prettier than you Meilin. He is just a bastard. You go out there and show him what he is missing!"
    
    "Thanks, Sakura! Thanks!" Meilin said quickly heading away.
    
    ~How could you do this to me
    
    You said we are meant to be
    
    You showed me how to cry
    
    When you told me everything was a lie ~
    
    "Oh, Ichiro," Meilin said in a singing tone.
    
    Ichiro looked up from the blonde he was kissing only for his jaw to drop towards the ground, "Meilin, is that you?"
    
    "Don't get to attached. I'm just showing you what you are missing. She might be your blonde, but I know what love means. Hideo lets leave; I think I have made my point."
    
    Meilin's current boyfriend smiled, "To bad you don't know what you're missing."
    
    Ichiro mumbled a, "I know…"
    
    Meilin smiled happily, ~ "Maybe I don't have the blonde hair you like or maybe I don't have eyes like the sky and I'm not sure if I'm the girl in your dreams. But, I can show you what love means."
    
    Ok, not the best chapter… but hey, what can I say? I love the song, but I couldn't quite come up with a good situation to use it with… sorry, if you all hate it.


	20. Landslide

Sorry, I haven't posted chapters to this in a long, long time. Don't think I forgot about all of your requests. I still remember them, and have ideas to make song fics out of the songs you all have chosen.

Song From: "Landslide" by Stevie Nicks, Dixie Chicks and/or Fleetwood Mac 

Requested By: saiya-gurl 

Landslide

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Lyrics~

(Me Talking)

"Talking"

* To The Future *

A young woman, with striking red eyes, and rich black hair climbed upon her mare, speaking to it in soft whispers, It moved it head as though it understood her words and they set off through the sea of fields.

She rode the horse, Sea Rose, as if they were molded as one. Their movements graceful delicate yet powerful and overpowering. They flew through the air as if they were soft petals from blooming roses near the sea, the wind rushing past them.   
  
  


~ I took my love, I took it down  
Climbed a mountain and I turned around  
I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
'Till the landslide brought me down ~

The beautiful mare would have taken any one's breath away. Her rich chestnut body was brushed to the point where it looked as if it was painted upon her skin. Her eyes were a bold jade, the shade uncommon in the breed of horse. It's mysterious black mane and tail melted into the wind as it flew in various directions.

The wheat flew in waves as Sea Rose, and Meilin ran through it in a flying motion.

None could compete against Meilin and Sea Rose, for they where one, and could ride the wind faster than any one in those parts. The secret no one knew, but Meilin knew the reason they flew as one, was because they were one… their hearts beat together, their breath mixed as one… In Meilin's mind her and Sea Rose were one, and always would be. 

No one could explain their bond, nor could any one explain how it felt to have your body move under another… to feel the magic and adrenaline pumping through your veins as you flew through the sky like angels on good days, and thunder on bad ones.  
  
~ Oh, mirror in the sky  
What is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life

Oh, oh, ohhh ~

Sea Rose felt Meilin's feeling seeping through her, and slowed down gradually.

"I can never hide anything from you, can I?"

Sea Rose merely nuzzled her. Once again showing her intelligence through her eyes. 

Meilin sighed, looking out into the sky. "He says he loves me, Sea Rose, but I am afraid of change… I am afraid things will change. What if things go wrong? What would I do without him, Sea Rose?"

Sea Rose said nothing, but Meilin understood.

"I'm not meant to be a wife… a mother."

Meilin paused and quoted. " 'It's easier to know what you're not, than what you are.' "

~ Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too ~

"He wants me to be those things. Can I really be a wife, Sea Rose?"

Sea Rose looked up at her with bright eyes, as Meilin took off on her again towards the mountains that towered near the fields. The mountains that seemed like they go on forever towards the sky.  
  
  


She raced through the fog, and felt the sun play amongst her skin. She could barely see anything, but she could still picture everything that might lie past the thick air.

She traveled through the mists of rain, and felt her heart beat through her chest. She felt the pressure, and rode faster as if trying to beat time.

All thoughts dripped out of her mind as the sight of the sun touching the clouds took her breath away. The colors melted together, and blended as if they were one with the clouds.

"This was well worth the trip," Meilin said softly.

"Yes, it was."

Meilin turned quickly with a jolt; being caught by surprise was one of the things she hated the most.

  
~ Well, I've been afraid of changing  
'Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
I'm getting older too

Well, I'm getting older too ~

"Matsumoto."

"Meilin."

"I-" Meilin struggled to put her feelings in words.

Matsumoto only smiled at her. "No need for words, Meilin."

"Matsumoto, there is a need for words. I have decided. I am afraid, but I am more afraid to live without you."

"You will marry me?"

Meilin smiled through the tears that appeared like a glossy shild over her eyes. "Yes, I will marry you, Matsumoto."

He held her against his muscular hard body, even though it was hard his feeling where soft and tender. He knew he loved her, but hid his feelings until he felt like he would burst, and now he had his answer.

"I'm afraid."

  
~ Oh, take my love, take it down  
If you climb a mountain and turn around  
If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well, the landslide will bring it down ~

* Flash *

He kissed her hair, and nuzzled her as Sea Rose once did years before.

"I love, you my dear, Meilin."

"I love you as well, Matsumoto, but you are only stalling for time. Answer the question. Am I old?"

"Meilin, you are not old. You look as beautiful as the day I met you."

"You lie," she said a smile plastered upon her face. Wrinkle lines came through as her smile widened. "You always were a bad liar."

"I never needed to lie to you my love."

Meilin nuzzled into his arms. "Times have changed so."

* Flash *

Meilin looked towards the mountains reaching the heavens, holding her jacket close to her body trying to keep warm against the beating of the wind. 

"Matsumoto, Sea Rose. My two loves gone. Our children are grown, and have children. Oh, Matsumoto you should see them. We all miss you so. I will be joining you both."

She smiled, her age shinning through. "I'll see you soon."

She walked slowly down the trail where she and Sea Rose once rode, the wind caressing her face.

~ If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills  
Well the landslide will bring it down ~


	21. Girl All The Bad Guys Want

Song: Girl All The Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup

Requested By: KawaiinessPnay

Girl All The Bad Guys Want 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Lyrics~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

~ 8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'   
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.   
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,   
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means. ~

"Look at her. Damn she is fine."

The three males turned their heads in attention as a black haired goddess entered a homely bar on 5th street.

The three guys stopped breathing as she stepped in, and they wanted to desperately fall at the goddess' feet and beg for a single glance towards them. 

Her long black locks stopped at her curvy hips, her striking red eyes shinned as the lights played upon her milky white skin that had a healthy shine.

She wore a tight red minnie skirt that stopped right above her hips, and she swayed making the skirt hike up inch by inch. Her tight black shirt showed enough cleavage to make it almost illegal.

She put on a sexy smile as she walked past the three men, and licked her lips seductively. Earning herself more stares and groans from the men she past by.

~ And when she walks,   
All the wind blows and the angels sing.   
She doesn't notice me! Cause she is watchin' wrestling   
Creamin' over tough guys   
Listenin' to rap metal   
Turntables in her eyes ~

"I'm in love." One of the men said drooling.

The other man hit him. "You're married."

The goddess sat down inching her skirt up one more inch making one of the males faint. She smiled sweetly and ordered up an O3 on the rocks.

She sipped the drink slowly, and when it dripped down her lip she licked her lips slowly. Then rubbed the rest off with her finger, and sucked on it.

"I'm dying over here." One of the males said trying to help the fainted one off the ground.

She looked towards the three males, and winked licking her lips once more.

~ It's like a bad movie   
She is lookin' through me   
If you were me, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
As I fail miserably,   
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.   
She's the girl all the bad guys want! ~

She slid off the seat, and started to dance to the music. Her body moved gracefully to the tunes, moving her body like a snake. Her body took steps forwards making men fall all over, and moved backwards making them drool more. Letting them know without words that she was way out of their league.

She was a fantasy. An angel…and at the same time A devil. Not really in disguise since she loved the attention she drew.

She danced, and danced. No male dared to move towards her, knowing that she might stop the dance, and that had them all chasing their tails. Inching to see more of her deliberately sexy moves on the dance floor...it was sad to see them all drooling while they fantasized about how it would be like to be with this goddess of LOVE.

~ She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange   
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad   
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty   
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have ~

The three men pushed each other trying to decide which one should walk up to the goddess, and finally the one who was awake from his little spill inched towards her.

She acted as if she didn't notice him, but from the corner of her eye she spotted the male coming towards her. She smirked slowly at his nervous features.

"Was there something you wanted?" She said in a purr.

~ And when she walks,   
All the wind blows and the angels sing.   
She'll never notice me! Cause she is watchin' wrestling   
Creamin' over tough guys   
Listenin' to rap metal   
Turntables in her eyes ~

"Um, I. Well, um."

She smirked again, and giggled softly making the male's body melt. It felt good to be in control. The blood rushed to his head as she touched his shoulder. 

His body gave up and dropped on the floor. She kneeled down. "Are you ok?"

The other two men sweat dropped. "He fainted!"

Meilin smiled as she picked up the unconscious male, and dragged him towards the other two males.

~ She likes 'em with a mustache   
Racetrack season pass   
Drivin' in a Trans-Am   
Does a mullet make a man? It's like a bad movie   
She is lookin' through me   
If you were me, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
As I fail miserably,   
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want! ~ 

She swayed her hips as she walked towards the other males. Her heels clicked the floor, and she smiled at them. Showing them what getting close to her causes; fainting males.

"This seems to be yours."

The males blinked.

"Cat cut your tongues, boys."

"No no no no. Um yeah that's ours."

She licked her lips again, placing the male in her arms on the ground. "Should take better care of it."

They males smiled. "Actually he wanted to take better care of you."

"Oh, did he? He didn't do a very good job."

"He sure didn't."

~ There she goes again   
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair   
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated   
All I wanted was to see her naked! Now I am watchin' wrestling   
Tryin' to be a tough guy   
Listenin' to rap metal   
Turntables in my eyes   
I can't grow a mustache   
And I ain't got no season pass   
All I got's a moped...moped....moped..... ~

She smiled at them. "Is that what you kind gentelmen want to do? Take care of me?"

"Show you a good time is more of our style unlike our buddy's."

"I'm all ready having a good time, and seems you all are having a good time watching me. Isn't that right?"

"It's right. Damn right."

She smiled at them, and leaned in. "You see that man over there that looks really pissed off?"

They turned, and nodded.

"He looks really angry, doesn't he?"

They nodded once more.

"That is because he is my husband."

She smiled and patted their heads. "Better luck next time."

~ It's like a bad movie   
She is lookin' through me   
If you were me, then you'd be   
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"   
As I fail miserably,   
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. ~

They watched her walk away towards her husband. She loved the attention, but she loved looking at her husband's eyes even more. 

"Damn! What a woman. I think I didn't breath the whole time she was standing here."

"One lucky man her husband is."

The other man awoke once more from his sleep. "Where's the chick?"

"While you were sleeping she got married."

"What?"

"Better luck next time, boy-o."

The male sulked. "Damn."

~ She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
There she goes again  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
There she goes again  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!   
She's the girl all the bad guys want! ~


End file.
